Chambre mortuaire
by Intouchable
Summary: Ou comment apprendre ce que vous voulez ou pas de vos amis. Slash HPDM. Enjoy!Réponses aux reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Chambre mortuaire 

ou

Comment apprendre ce que 

vous voulez (ou pas)

de vos amis

Bonjour à tous les gens présents dans cette assemblée ! Je reviens avec un nouveau one-shot… Je n'ai pas trop de commentaires à faire dessus, vous verrez par vous-mêmes ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bizousssss !

PS : En réponse à **Nith-Haiah Adaluria, **si tu me lis, je voudrais te dire que j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil et d'écrire une histoire parallèle à 4x3 qui raconte leur déchéance… D'ailleurs je vais l'appeler déchéance, original non ? lol ! Bizousss à toi et merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi à **Lee-NC-Kass, **merci beaucoup les fillesça m'a fait super plaisir ce que vous m'avez dit !

Les pensées de Harry sont en italique.

Les pensées de Salem, en gras.

-

C'était un petite pièce toute simple aux murs de pierre. Dans la pièce, il y avait une chaise et un lit. Sur le lit, il y avait un jeune homme brun. Ses yeux fermés, son visage serein, tout en lui reflétait une douce quiétude. Ses mains étaient liées sur sa poitrine immobile. En effet, le garçon ne respirait pas, et pour cause, il était mort…

Mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée stupide que j'ai eue ? Que Salem a eue ? Enfin, je sais plus qui l'a eue, mais c'était vraiment une idée très très stupide !

Bon d'accord, peutêtre pas si trépassé que ça le petit père…

Si je sais ! C'est Salem ! Clair qu'au début j'étais partant mais là j'ai vraiment la trouille !

-

Flash-back, environ un mois plus tôt.

-

Harry était affalé sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il était seul, tous les autres mangeaient sûrement gaiement sans se préoccuper de lui. Enfin seul…Pas tout à fait…

- Salut mon Ryrounet ! Comment va ?

Il gémit. Salem Reed, la plus Gryffondor des Serpentards se tenait devant lui. Elle l'observa quelques instants puis soupira.

- Pas bien apparemment… Allez, explique ! dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle l'écoutait toujours dans ses périodes difficiles et ne le jugeait jamais. Salem était tout simplement parfaite. Son seul défaut, et pas des moindresétait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy.

- Comment tu as eu le nouveau mot de passe ? demanda Harry.

- Harry, t'as chopé Alzheimer ou quoi ? Tu me l'as donné hier idiot ! Bon tu me dis ce qui va pas ? s'exclama Salem.

- Ben, c'est que… J'sais plus trop où j'en suis en ce moment… répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- Harry chéri… Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est un état permanent chez toi… dit-elle en riant.

- Très drôle ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec mes amis, Ron, Hermione … Je sais pas, depuis que Voldemort est mort, ils…

- T'évitent ? Tu as l'impression qu'ils te cachent des choses, que tu ne comptes plus à leurs yeux maintenant que tu as accompli ta destinée ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Exactement, répondit Harry, surpris. Mais comment tu fais ça ?

- Comment je fais quoi ? demanda Salem.

- Pour toujours savoir ce que je ressens.

- Ah ça… J'en ai aucune idée. Je te connais bien c'est tout.

- Bon tout ça pour dire que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, maugréa Harry.

Salem sembla pensive quelques instants puis son visage s'éclaira.

- J'ai peutêtre une solution pour toi mais… il va falloir jouer serré… dit -elle.

- Je t'écoute…

Harry sentit malgré tout la peur monter peu à peu en lui. Son amie avait la plupart du temps des idées tordues et il appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Bon, commença-t-elleà ton avisà quel genre de personnes oserais-tu dévoiler toute ta vie ?

- Euh… A mon meilleur ami, répondit Harry.

- Imaginons que tu ne puisses pas lui avouer certaines choses parce que… ça le concerne. Qui d'autre ?

- Mmmmmm… Un prêtre ? risqua le jeune homme.

- Non pas un prêtre… Une personne dont tu es sûr qu'elle ne pourra jamais répéter ce que tu lui as dit… insista Salem.

Harry réfléchi quelques instants.

- Oh et puis j'en sais rien moi ! s'énerva-t-il. Un mort ?

- Exactement…

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse…

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à ce que je pense… risqua-t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je penses en effet que tu penses à ce que je pense…

- Arrête ça… De toute façon, ce que je penses que tu penses est irréalisable, je n'en suis pas encore au point de vouloir me suicider… dit Harry.

- Qui a dit que tu devais mourir pour de vrai ? demanda-t-elle, une étincelle de malice au fond de ces yeux noirs.

Harry n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout… La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille avec ce regard, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans les toilettes avec Malfoy pendant une journée entière alors que, sur les conseils de Salem, il essayait d'arranger un coup entre Mimi Geignarde et Peeves qui nourrissaient selon elle un grand amour réciproque ( Harry avait trouvé l'affirmation étrange sur le moment mais il n'avait pipé mot, craignant le courroux terrible et légendaire de la jeune Serpentard). Tout s'était très bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que Sieur Blondinet ramène sa fraise et qu'en bon Préfet en Chef, il agresse le pauvre Gryffondor pour que ce dernier lui communique la raison de sa présence à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles, trop heureux de trouver une occasion de lui faire perdre des points. Mais c'était sans compter sur le charmant esprit frappeur, qui, très mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans un tendre moment avec sa dulcinéeétait sorti en trombe des toilettes en compagnie de sa belle et avait bloqué la porte avec divers objets. Harry essayait d'ailleurs désespérément d'oublier ce souvenir car, lors de cette journée mémorable, il s'était découvert un léger penchant pour les hommes, de préférence blonds aux yeux gris, et éventuellement à Serpentard. Il s'était donc sentit infiniment soulagé ( au sens figuré bien sur) quand Rogue les avaient libérés des cabinets. Harry avait toujours soupçonné la jeune fille de les avoir fourrés dans ce pétrin juste pour les rapprocher et le jeune Gryffondor songeait avec amertume que son entreprise avait été une réussite totale mais ça il ne lui avouerait jamais, même s'il venait à être écartelé, broyé voir découpé en morceaux…

Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment là Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce que Salem avait à lui proposer. Mais il l'écouta tout de même juste pour savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, continua-t-elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu veux que tes amis te raconte tous leurs petits secrets donc…

- Une seconde, la coupa Harry, je ne veux pas non plus être indiscret !

- T'es vraiment trop coincé Ryrounet ! Un jourça te perdra tu peux en être sûr ! se moqua Salem.

- Je t'emmerde !

Mais au fond de lui Harry savait bien qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, comme toujours. Il décida donc de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Bon, imaginons un instant que je sois ok, dit-il, t'aurais quoi à me proposer ? demanda-t-il.

- Dis, l'interrogea Salem, t'écoutes donc jamais en potions ?

- Moi ? répondit Harry, un faux air blessé vissé sur son visage. Ne pas écouter en potions ? Il paraît pourtant clair que je suis attentif à la moindre parole de ce cher professeur que j'apprécie tant, qui déborde d'amour pour moi chaque jour que Dieu fait, avec qui j'ai gagné tellement de points, qui n'a que…

- Ca vaça va, dit-elle, exaspérée. Tu sais que tu ressemble grave à Draco quand tu fais ce numéro là ?

Salem ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle venait d'aller trop loin. Harry lui sauta dessus et la plaqua contre le canapé, haletant.

- Ne…me compare…jamais avec Dr… Malfoy…

- Ouais ! Tu as failli dire son nom ! Y a du progrès ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'écria Harry. Tu sais qu'il est mon ennemi non ? Alors pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Putain mais rends toi compte ! hurla la jeune fille. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Mes deux meilleurs amis se détestent et moi je suis au milieu en train d'essayer d'arranger les choses ! J'en ai vraiment marre !

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Harry s'était attendu à tout mais pas à ça. Il n'avait jamais vu Salem verser la moindre larme et pensait qu'elle en était incapable. Elle qui était toujours si…insensible…

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas que c'était si dur pour toi…

- Ca ne fait rien. De toute façon, aucun de vous deux ne veut faire d'efforts… Vous êtes trop fiers.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais que répondre à ça ?

- Je peux essayer de… commença-t-il.

- Non ! s'exclama Salem. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'il te plaît.

Elle sécha rapidement les pleurs de son visage et reprit son habituelle expression impassible.

- Bon, revenons à nos Sombrals… Ce que j'essayais de te dire, avant que tu me sautes dessus, c'est que la solution à ton problème, ben on l'a vue en potions…

- …

- Oui, continua-t-elle, la potion de Demi-Mort ça te dis rien ?

- …

- Bon, je t'explique… C'est une potion qui provoque, comme son nom l'indique, une demi-mort… Ton cœur s'arrête mais ton âme est prisonnière à l'intérieur de ton corps. Ca a une durée d'environ deux jours… Enfin, on peut concentrer la potion pour que ça dure plus longtemps mais au-delà de ce délai ton cerveau commence à se détériorer… Tu me suis ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine dubitative de son ami.

- …

- Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?

-…

- HARRY ! JE TE PARLE ! hurla Salem.

- Hein ? dit-il, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui oui… répondit le jeune homme. Désolé mais je me disais que je pourrais peutêtre me faire adopter par Rogue…

- Pardon ?

- Non rien… En tous cas, si ce que tu dis est vrai, on peut dire que j'ai effectivement trouvé une solution à mon problème… affirma Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda Salem, sceptique. Ca t'intéresse ?

- Et comment que ça m'intéresse ! s'écria le jeune homme. Il te faut combien de temps pour préparer la potion ?

- Un cycle complet de la Lune, c'est à dire 28 jours, mais…

- Y a pas de mais ! la coupa-t-il. Maintenant que tu m'as mis cette idée dans la tête, t'as plutôt intérêt à aller jusqu'au bout, ok ?

- D'accord, d'accord… dit-elle résignée. T'excites pas, je te la ferai ta potion.

-

Fin du flash-back

-

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur un jeune homme. Un roux. Il s'avança lentement et prit place sur la chaise.

_Mais qui c'est ? Je vois riença m'énerve ! Qui a eu la super idée de me fermer les yeux ?_

- Salut Harry…

_Ok, c'est Ron… Eh bien… Que le spectacle commence !_

- Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça tu sais ? J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses finir de cette manière… C'est vrai, qui aurait cru qu'une simple chute dans les escaliers aurait pu tuer le grand Harry Potter ?

Ah oui ! La fameuse chute dans les escaliers… Encore une idée à la con de Salemévidemment…

- Il y a tellement de choses que… j'aurais aimé te dire… avant que…

Nous y voilà… 

- Je pense que là où tu es, tu peux m'entendre… alors… autant te dire toutes ces choses… maintenant… Comme on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Tourne pas autour du pot ! Qu'on en finisse ! 

- D'abord, il faut que tu saches que… tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami et que…si je t'ai caché certains trucs, c'était parce que… enfin c'était pour ton bien ou plutôt justement parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien et que je ne voulais pas te causer du souci en plus, tu comprends ?

Accouche ! 

- Tout ça pour dire que…ça fait maintenant six mois que…je sors avec Hermione…

Quoi ? Tout ce temps pour me dire ça ? Si je n'étais pas (sensé être) mort mon pote, tu peux être sûr que je t'aurais déjà étranglé !

- En tous cas, je peux t'assurer qu'Hermione n'est pas du tout comme on le croit à première vue…

Non Ron, je ne veux pas savoir, je t'assure… 

- Elle a bien sa place chez les Gryffondor, au lit, c'est une vraie lionne… Et en plus…

Ron, ne vas pas plus loin je t'en supplie… 

- Elle suce vraiment comme une déesse…

AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ca y est je suis mort… Je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel…

- Bon, je suis… désolé de… ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais… les autres attendent… alors… Adieu Harry… Je t'aime petit frère…

_Arrête de chialer, s'il te plaît ! Tu crois pas que je suis déjà assez traumatisé ?_

Le roux sortit doucement de la pièce et fit signe à une brune en pleurs qui était assise sur un banc. Elle essuya ses larmes puis entra à son tour.

Je parierais sur Hermione cette fois-ci… 

- Bonjour Harry.

Bingo! 

- Ca va ? Oh non… Non, forcément que ça ne va pas… Oh Harry…

C'est étrange… Venant d'elle, les adieux me touchent beaucoup plus que ceux de Ron… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle y met quand même un peu plus d'émotion…

- Je suppose que… Ron a du te dire pour… pour nous deux mais…

Attention ! Attention ! Voie dangereuse ! Chaussée glissante ! 

- Il faut que tu saches que… si nous ne te l'avons pas dis c'est parce que… Enfin, je veux dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… Ou plutôt si, mais là n'est pas la question, je… Bref, tu semblais trop occupé avec ta nouvelle petite amie pour nous parler…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante ? Je n'ai pas de petite amie… A moins que… 

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Salem, Salem Reed ! La… Serpentard…

Dites-moi que je rêve là ! Si ils ne m'ont pas dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'est parce qu'ils croyaient que j'étais avec Salem ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? D'ailleurs, je vois pas le rapport…

- Oui, la charmante petite Serpentard… Sale petite peste oui ! Remarque, en étant la meilleure amie de ce cher Malefoy, je ne vois pas bien comment i ; pourrait en être autrement… Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas Harry ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça alors que les Sepentards nous rabaissent depuis toutes ces années ?

Non mais elle se permet de me juger en plus… Ben au moins maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils étaient à ce point distants… En tous cas, je ne sais pas si elle mesure bien le ridicule de la situation… Elle est tout de même en train d'engueuler un mort…

- Ferme-la Granger ! Je t'interdis d'insulter Salem ! Quant à Potter laisse-le traîner avec qui il veut compris ?

Non… Je rêve… Ca ne peut pas être lui… 

- Malefoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

- J'avais juste envie de dire quelques mots à mon meilleur ennemi avant qu'il soit mis en terre… Ca te pose un problème, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Du tout… J'allais justement partir… Je vais vous laisser entre vous… Adieu Harry… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu… Je t'aime…

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et sortit, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait là… Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, il ne peut pas me tuer, je suis déjà mort…

- Elle est bizarre Granger… A un moment, elle est comme une furie, et l'instant d'après, elle est douce comme un agneau… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il s'attend vraiment à ce que je lui réponde là ? 

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi Potter hein ? Plus personne à martyriser, je vais m'ennuyer…

Je peux savoir pourquoi il est ici d'ailleurs ? Il me déteste non ? 

- Tu sais Potter, je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'en suis arrivé là mais… j'ai besoin de toi…

Quoi ? 

- Oui… Au début, je croyais que… c'était juste un besoin de me passer les nerfs sur toi, de te voir souffrir… Ou du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de croire… Mais… J'ai appris à connaître Salem et c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a montré que j'avais seulement besoin de te voir, d'entendre le son de ta voix. Elle a réussi à me faire comprendre que… J'étais tombé amoureux de toi…

_C'est une blague hein ? Oui, une bonne blague… Une blague de Salem… Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début… Une blague pour le 1er avril… Pitié dites-moi qu'on est le 1er avril…Oh non ! La potion ! Elle commence à ne plus faite effet ! Je suis en train de revenir à la vie… Salem ! Au secours !_

- Oui, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, toi le stupide Survivant, stupide Gryffondor, avec ta stupide cicatrice… Cette stupide cicatrice à cause de laquelle j'ai du me battre contre toi pendant toutes ces années en raison des prières plus qu'insistantes de mon stupide paternel et de son stupide maître…

Je sens que je vais rougir. Il ne faut surtout pas que je rougisse…

- Ecoute… Je me doute que là où tu es, tu te fous complètement de ce que je viens de te dire mais… Bon autant en finir, il faut que je te donne quelque chose avant de partir, quelque chose que j'aurais du te donner depuis longtemps, si seulement j'en avais eu le courage…

Le jeune homme se leva et alla doucement vers le lit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut me donner quoi ? Merde, s'il vient trop près, il va s'apercevoir que je suis en vie… Je peux pas arrêter définitivement de respirer moi !

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui qui y reposait puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais… Mais il m'embrasse ! Il a les lèvres tellement douces… Eh ! Mais pourquoi il s'écarte si brusquement ?

Draco regardait avec horreur l'homme étendu devant lui. Celui-ci ouvrit ses lourdes paupières et le regarda paniqué.

_Là, je suis vraiment dans une merde apocalyptique et sanglante._ **_(1)_**

- Po… Potter… Mais t'es… T'es mort, tu peux pas… Tu peux pas être vivant…**_(2)_**

Il va m'en vouloir à mort… 

- Ecoute Draco je…

- Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule c'est ça hein ? Tu voulais juste me ridiculiser ! Et là, tu vas aller tout raconter à Granger et Weasley ! Ils étaient dans le coup eux aussi non ? Je parie qu'ils vont bien se marrer en entendant ça !

- Non, je t'assure, c'est pas ce que tu…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Alors Harry, c'était bien ? Tu as appris des choses int… Draco ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le regard de la jeune fille passa alternativement de Draco à Harry puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.

- Oh mon dieu Draco ! Tu lui as dit que… Tu croyais que…qu'il… qu'il était mort et tu lui as tout… tout avoué ?

- Non pas toi… Dis-moi que tu n'as pas pris part à ça… Je t'en prie…

- Draco, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que… Ca n'était pas contre toi, je t'assure.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé… Désolé d'avoir été naïf au point de croire que tu étais mon amie. Tu savais très bien ce que je ressentais pour lui et tu en as profité !

- Non Draco, non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Salem pleurait à présent. Harry quant à lui, observait la scène sans rien dire.

- Tu mens, comme tu m'as toujours menti !

- Non, Draco, elle dit la vérité !

- Excuse-moi Potter ?

- C'était bien son idée mais elle a fait ça pour m'aider à régler un problème personnel qui ne te concernait en rien…

- De quoi tu parles Potter ?

- Ron et Hermione…

- Oui… Et bien ?

- C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai fait toute cette mascarade… Je voulais savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient plus aussi proches de moi qu'avant… Et c'est là que Salem a eu l'idée de la fausse mort…

- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos Harry, ils t'ont dit pourquoi ils…

- Oui Hermione me l'a dit, ils croient que je sors avec toi…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule !

- Pas tant que ça, depuis un mois vous êtes tout le temps collés ensemble…

- Jaloux Malfoy ? En tous cas, après ce que tu m'as dit, j'aurais tendance à le croire…

- Bon, les tourtereaux, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire… Je vous laisse…

Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Potter, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tout ça veut dire ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure et je l'ai rien à ajouter pour ma défense. J'ai vraiment été stupide d'accepter de le faire…

- Mais… Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant ? Je veux dire à part Salem et toi ?

- Oui, Dumbledore… On était bien obligés de le prévenir pour qu'il puisse inventer une histoire bidon pour expliquer mon miraculeux retour à la vie…

- …

- Draco ?

- C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

- Commence pas…

- Je prend ça pour un oui… Depuis quand ?

- Lâche-moi !

- En ce qui me concerne, c'est depuis l'épisode dans les toilettes des filles…

- Je t'ai dit de me… Quoi !

Il est drôlement long à la détente… Je suis encore obligé de me fendre dans de grandes explications !

- En clair ça veut dire : Draco ! Tu m'aimes pour de vrai ? Super, parce que je t'aime aussi !

Pourquoi il est si pâle tout à coup ? Même si d'habitude, c'est déjà pas vraiment le genre « je passe mon temps à faire des U.V et j'en suis fier » mais là il a l'air carrément… mort. Eh il l'est pas au moins ?

- Draco, tu es sûr que ça… mmpphhhff…

Draco venait de foncer sur Harry et l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Salem, l'oreille collée contre la porte attendait anxieusement la suite des opérations. Lorsqu'elle entendit les petits cris qui s'échappait de la pièce, elle se redressa et s'éloigna, affichant un énorme sourire.

**Les mecs sont décidément trop faciles à manipuler… Enfin, il faut aussi dire que mon plan était parfait… Ils ne se sont doutés de rien… De toute façon, je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que c'était moi qui avait tout orchestré depuis le début, moi qui leur avaient fait le coup imparable de « je suis coincé dans les toilettes » afin qu'ils soient troublés, moi qui avait mis l'idée de la potion dans la tête de Harry en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de sa querelle avec Granger et Weasley et finalement moi qui ai poussé Draco à venir lui dire un dernier au revoir. Je suis vraiment un génie _(3) _! Remarque, il faut aussi dire que ces deux là étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre…**

-

**_(1) _**: Un fois j'ai entendu un mec qui disait ça à la radio… Ca m'a trop fait trippé ! lol

**_(2) _**: Je l'ai cherchée longtemps celle-là… lol

**_(3) _**: Salem est l'exemple même de la fille modeste ! lol


	2. RepAR

Voilà c'est mon nouveau concept, les RepAR. Ca change de RAR ! J'ai hiorreur de faire comme tout le monde ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je suis un trésor de mauvaise foi la preuve, j'adore Harry Potter et je vous adore ! Mais si, mais si ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde vous adore ! Bon laissons place aux réponses à vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur (en passant d'abord par mes yeux bien sûr !) Mille fois merci !

-

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Tu ( ou vous, je sais pas trop quoi dire car d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes deux personnes qui partagent le même corps) ne plaisante pas trop avec le fait de voir Harry mort ? Pourquoi donc ? Sache tout de même que j'ai toujours beaucoup de peine quand je fais mourir notre petit Ryry national ( ou plutôt international lol !) même si je le fais (ou vais le faire) dans toutes mes fics. Mais, en général, je m'arrange pour qu'il ressuscite et qu'il court gentiment dans les bras de son petit dragon adoré ( tu vois de qui je parle ? lol !) Mais il est vrai aussi que Harry est pas très sympa de jouer comme ça avec les sentiments de Draco. Même si je pense que si je l'interrogeais moi-même (en imaginant que fut possible), il dirait que tout est de la faute de Salem, niant toute implication dans l'affaire, oubliant de préciser qu'elle ne l'a pas forcé. Ah ! Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens ! LOL !

Votre (2ème !) review m'a bien sûr fait super plaisir ! Je vous fais de gros bizoussssss ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

**Onarluca** : J'suis contente d'avoir une de tes reviews ! C'est vrai que t'es une des rares ( moi-même je le fais pas ! lol) à mettre une review sur TOUTES les fics qui te plaise et je te rends hommage pour ça ! Merci beaucoup ! Bizoussssss !

**Vert émeraude **: Oui moi aussi je suis fière de Salem. Machiavélique et joliment hypocrite, une parfaite petite Serpentard quoi. Et Draco et Harry qui ne voit rien venir… Tss Tss Tss… LOL

C'est vrai que l'avantage d'être auteur de fics, c'est qu'on peut changer les caractères des persos et leur faire faire n'importe quoi (et en profiter pleinement bien sûr ! Hé hé ! Sadique je suis, sadique je resterai ! je parle pour Draco évidemment ! Il est clair que dans le bouquin, il ne sauterais jamais sur Harry ( sauf pour lui foutre des gnons mais là c'est un autre genre de corps à corps ! lol) même si on peut toujours espérer… Merci (quand même ! lol) pour ta review ! Gros bizousssssss !

**Nith-Haiah Adaluria **: mais oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Lol ! J'écoute les suggestions de mes revieweurs moi ! En fait, j'y avais déjà penser mais j'en avais pas le courage et tu me l'a donné, j'essaierais de pas te décevoir ! De toutes façons, Déchéance devrait pas arriver tout de suite, faut déjà que j'affine un peu la trame pac'ke même si je sais déjà assez à peu près ce qui va arriver à nos pauvres futurs tueurs, faut que j'approfondisse ( je te préviens que ce sera noir de chez noir mais c'était difficile de faire autrement vu ce qu'ils sont devenus ensuite…) Pour ce qui est de cette merveilleuse fic pour laquelle tu as laissé une review ( non je ne me lance pas des fleurs ! lol), j'aurais pu mettre d'autres persos, c'est vrai mais bon, la potion ayant une durée limitée ( que j'aurais pu rallonger mais il ne faut pas pousser la science, le cerveau a ses limites ! lol ! Ce sont des sorciers ? Et alors ? Sont humains comme tout le monde ! lol !) fallait que je me dépêche ! Nan, en fait, j'avis la flemme mais chut ! C'est un secret ! Le répète à personne ! LOL !

Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que Déchéance vienne le plus vite possible et j'attends tes encouragements avec impatience ( je t'autorise quand même à ne pas en mettre si tu trouve ça vraiment trop nul ! lol !) et je te fais D'ENORMES bizousssss !

**Marrypier** : Euh… Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'avais complètement oublié de préciser que cette fic était un one-shot, il n'y aura donc pas de suite… Mirci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizoussssss !

Merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont lue et appréciée sans laisser de review. Vous auriez pu faire un effort quand même ! LOL ! Je déconne ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je me la ferme !


End file.
